The Last Stand Union City
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Adam and Jeanette have settled down started a family and is enjoying the 'normal life ' but what happens when a bio weapon goes haywire releasing the recreated T virus into the air turning all of the people into zombies while Alvin and the others are still in Uninion city now it's a race to get off the island while at the same time rescuing there daughter what will happen R
1. Chapter 1

The Last Stand Union City

**A/N: _As your no doubt aware I am now working on a new story to complete the flash game arc and thus i'll be working on other stories as well it's hard to keep up with ones that are already in progress but with life in the way it makes next to impossible well anyway enjoy the story of TLS Union City . Oh did I forget to mention that the chipmunks and chipettes are humans like in TLS II? Sorry about that _**

Chapter 1 Breaking Through

It was several months after the group split up and so far Adam and Jeaenette started a family and watched there kids grow up go through school elementry middle and high school get a girl friend get married and have kids of there own .

But when they heard of a bio weapon go haywire it kick started a zombie invasion right in Union City it somehow got airborne even if HERC was called in even if they were able to contain it but in the end they didn't have much success in which it started with one person then spread to another in which a whole apocalypse started.

Some of the religious people said it was 'Christ returning' others said it was the end of days . Others said it was 'the End of the world as we know it' heck others said it was the rapture among others . For Adam and Jeanette it was a hole another thing with zombies .

While driving home Adam and Jeanette heard everything on the radio such as 'stay in your homes stay away from windows' _Yea like that would work even boarding your windows sure that would keep them out but for how long _ he thought as he kept driving he looked at his cellphone while driving upon realization he slammed straight into a zombie killing it . He couldn't keep control of the car and slammed straight into a telephone pole . Luckily they got out in time .

"Jeanette what the fuck was that?" asked Adam. "I'd say a zombie in fact Union City is engulfed in them which means we have to get home grab our weapons and meet up with the others and get the hell out of the city" said Jeanette dizzy as shit .

That was when Adam had an idea . "Listen remember how our daughter was somehow bit by someone that was when she started to get sick" said Adam. "yea I remember that scary we rushed her to a hospital and it later turned out that she was infected so HERC came in and took her away" said Jeanette trying to forget that day .

"Don't worry we will get her back no matter what"said Adam putting his hand on her shoulder . "Thanks I think we should get going" said Jeanette smiling a bit . In which they pulled out there hand guns which were both G-17 pistols .

"I can't believe we still have these" said Adam. "Don't worry once we get ourselves some better weapons we should be able to hold our own better" replied Jeanette looking her weapon over . A lone zombie saw them as food and charged both Adam and Jeanette loaded there weapons took aim and fired until that said zombie was dead . Nearby they found a shovel and a good 2 by 4 .

"That should do it for the moment , besides our military heavy gear is at home stored away in the closet" said Adam as they made it toward the gate . _Oh great were blocked can't really climb it and __there's no tank to just simply blast it with _ he thought running his options . Jeanette did the samething until they saw an old man trying to break the fence . "Excuse me sir but what are you doing?" asked Adam as they approached the man .

"I'm trying to get through but with out a pair of bolt cutters it makes my task impossible"he said . "Well where do you think they are?" asked Jeanette . "I have a key to my garage you should be able to find them there" said the man . As they were about to both leave to get the bolt cutters hew wanted to learn his name.

"Excuse me sir but what's your name?" asked Adam. "I'm Kevin ,Kevin McDonnell" said Kevin . Sure enough Adam and Jeanette entered Kevin's house and found a safe with a pretty big revolver . Smashing the glass he got the revolver and some ammo from below but not before getting cut .

Thanks to Jean's medical training she quickly used one of her own socks as a makeshift bandage tying off and making sure that the bleeding stopped . "Just be sure to remove some glass before grabbing a weapon" warned Jeanette . Adam knew that look all to well and simply nodded before loading it . It was a single action army a six shot revolver and in silver none the less he quickly stored it in his backpack should they ever encounter another human that WASN'T infected .

Sure enough they were taken out using there G-17 pistols that they still had they used the key and got in the garage and much to there surprise there no zombies but that was when a part of the ceiling gave way quickly grabbing there weapons they fired as fast as they could they quickly reloaded and fired again taking out more and more zombies .

The last zombie was a fat man and it took a lot of ammo just to bring him down. "Well the bigger they are the harder they fall" said Adam with a smile . Sure enough the bleeding but he made the decision to leave it on should it start again meanwhile they got the bolt cutters and headed out to give the bolt cutters to Kevin in which he used them to get through.

Sure enough he made the hole big enough for two people . Adam and Jeanette headed through first later followed by his son then Kevin himself ,Adam handed him his revolver and the said ammo .

"Oh thank you I've been meaning to get to that gun anyway" said Kevin chuckling to himself . "Oh you smashed the glass to get to it ? Well I guess that's one way to do that" said Kevin a bit surprised . "Yea no kidding" replied Adam. They finally found a small store in which they grabbed some food and some drinks and even a bit of money. Finally they found some sort of pair of glasses slipping the glasses in his pocket they made there way into the back room where a woman in a blue shirt joined them as her name was Kelly .

"I heard about the bio weapon going haywire but why?" asked Kelly confused . "Well it's like this though it was one of the scientists who thought they knew what there doing instead they made it go haywire starting a zombie apocalypse which is what we are in right now as for me and Jeanette we are still in the military I'm a Commander and she's a Lieutenant Commander" said Adam pointing to his rank .

"Oh I see well it's good to know that SOME soldiers don't waste there time in Iraq or Afghanistan fighting for our freedom. "Oh we didn't go and kill people instead we were stationed on the coast guard then finally we were deployed to first Iraq then later Afghanistan" explained Adam. Though Kelly was surprised they gave her an extra pistol it was a PP9 a really good pistol she took it and loaded it ready to go Kevin was ready with his revolver as was his son who was armed with Tauron 9mm revolver as well. And now there journey toward there apartment soon begins two soldiers still in the military an old man his son and finally a store owner .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gearing up

**A/N: _Greetings reader as your aware this story is now into it's second chapter things are going to be different from here on out but I won't be able to use wireless for sometime now so i'll have to up load during the night as it's the only other way well enjoy the second chapter of TLS Union City _**

The group finally made to some sort of safe house in which there was some clothes for Kelly to change into along with a sawn off shotgun as her secondary weapon in which it was holstered to her hip with a special holster made by Kevin .

They also picked up some more food as well in which they made it to there apartment it only was a short walk and luckily they made it to there stash of military hardware in which they both geared up in the bathroom while Kevin his son Tony and Kelly all waited outside . Adam got to see Jeanette's fully tone body and boy did she look good . "No wonder you always trained with the other women didn't want the other men to 'get the wrong idea'" said Adam with a goofy smile on his face . Jeanette blushed when he said but he did have a point .

"Well that is true however I didn't wanna be caught with having sex with you since we were still cadets at the time and knowing the drill sargent he would make do extra pushups situps jumping jacks the whole nine yards which was why you and me were mostly business doing whatever it took to keep ourselves busy" explained Jeanette .

"Your right well we had better keep gearing up" said Adam. Bot of them didn't mind changing in the same room as it was completely natural to them both besides when there was no other bathrooms they usual would change in the same room . After finally getting there pants on along with there jackets the slipped on there Kevlar vests along with there helmets and goggles .

They were fully decked out and ready to go grabbing there weapons they headed back out of the bathroom Kevin Tony and Kelly did a complete double take at what they were wearing Kelly being the most shocked . "Shocked ? It's no surprise now we need to get out of our apartment that unless we need anymore ammo" commanded Adam. And now it was off toward the hospital . In which both Kevin and Kelly rushed downstairs and found and unlocked two cabinets and got out a working Tauron 9mm along with some 9mm ammo . Switching out the crappy gun in which Kevin got a good look at his gun as it was a 'death adder' single action army revolver . Making sure his gun was loaded he and the others headed out along with the two soldiers .

In which everything was set to go for the hospital for this group . They made it to the hospital thinking that there daughter would be there when in fact it was two doctors as they were on the fourth floor .

"I'm sorry sir ma'am your daughter isn't here however from what i've heard the military moved any and everyone to the stadium you might find her there" said a male doctor . A female doctor couldn't agree more . "Look I know that this is hard but if your daughter was here we would have found her already" said the one known as Doctor Hornet . The other one known as Doctor Shelby Bush both Adam and Jeanette grabbed some sodas from the vending machine and made there way out of the hospital in which they made there way to a pawn shop known as 'King Pawn' making there way inside they saw some good weapons . "Alright pick your weapons as we will pay for them with our I guess cash since we have about $425,000 of it" said Adam. Both Kevin and Tony chose the death adder with a scope while Kelly chose the M16A2 a burst fire assault rifle


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Leaving the Hospital

After leaving the king pawn shop while on the journey toward the stadium most of the group was talking a lot about some stuff that was completely useless in which they headed toward the stadium meanwhile two soldiers were talking about some random stuff that is until they saw a group of people . "You think that's them?" asked one . "Yea here they come" said another as the group both the soldiers finally figured out that it was Adam Jeanette and some civilians with them .

Adam and Jeanette however need the same weapon and low and behold Tony chose the Katana while Kevin chose the mace as his melee weapon in which both Adam and Jeanette chose the M16A2 the same weapon as the one Kelly chose . Both Adam and Jeanette paid everything off . However Tony got the bow and arrow as he would be able hand it off along with a sling full of arrows . He paid for it himself and they all headed out toward the stadium fully loaded .

They met with Robbie whom got the Bow and and two slingfull of Arrows . "Thanks but what about my dad's rifle?" he asked .

The small group looked at each other in which Adam and Jeanette both got the bolt and the rifle . "There now all we need to do now is head toward the police station word has it that it has some goodies there for us to use" said Adam.

The group agreed and they headed toward the police station but not before dealing with the mod of zombies coming at them from both sides . Having no choice the group removed there weapons and opened fire taking out zombies left right and center finally the mob was all dead and so they made it toward the police station where they would encounter the first zombie dog and sure enough after a long walk they made it .

"Alright everyone the storage room is a long ways walk chock full of zombies so be prepared to fire but shoot them in the head it seems to work" said Adam. They headed inside and killed some zombie dogs . Then made there way toward the main area ,making there way upstairs they killed more zombies they made there way through room after room until they came to the weapon storage in which Kelly and Robbie picked the lock opening the door .

And the last bit of zombies were shot in the head killing them both Kelly and Robbie both got the police Kevlar and the shot gun while Kevin and Tony got the M9 pistols while Adam and Jeanette ditched there M16A2's in favor of the M24A1 as it was a fully automatic rifle everyone got in which they were fully geared and ready to go leaving the police station they made there way toward Union security where they picked up some Union security shirts and pants .

Again Adam and Jeanette were able to retrieve the key for the weapon storage closet . In which they did while the others were waiting they had to hurry and fast . Making it back they took some extra weapons and that was that . And it was onwards to the stadium . Wasting no time they made it to a safe house where Adam and Jeanette got rid of some the junk weapons that they have used before such as the shovel or the 2X4 a useless thing however they did keep stuff like the aluminum baseball bat which did some damage .

The rest of the small group stayed in the little thing they called a safe house in a subway tunnel while the group rested Adam and Jeanette got a good look at there guns and had to have figured that everything was set to go. "Hey Jean you think that Alvin and the others are waiting for us?" asked Adam . "I'd figure yea besides we haven't heard from them in years who knows how things are going for them" she said looking toward where the other end of the tunnel .

"yea I know what you mean in which we had better get going and scout the exit and see what is on the other side" said Adam.

"Good idea but do you think we should alert the others?" she asked . "Nah there sleeping probably getting all buddy buddy with each other which to me is fine" said Adam grabbing his assault rifle . Both of them headed toward the exit of the tunnel and sure enough they found that it was running with zombies.

Adam looked toward Jeanette whom nodded in conformation that this was the only other way toward the stadium as the main way was blocked off from burning wreckage . Mostly the group shot through some zombies but they made to the stadium none the less . "Welcome Commander Seville and Lieutenant Commander Seville are these people with you?" asked the Sargent . "That they are now then Sargent let us pass" he ordered .

"Yes sir" he said and saluted both of them saluted back . They walked in where a woman was in was in a has-mat suit . "Okay Commander Seville and Lieutenant Commander Seville go ahead and check the list behind me to see if anyone you know is on there" said the woman . Both Adam and Jeanette looked at the list carefully .

_**Bethany Seville – Relocated Reason: CLASSIFIED **_

This both got the commander and lieutenant commanders blood boiling in which they were permitted to enter the main area of the stadium where they made there way toward the bed where there daughter stayed at .

_That's confusing our daughters bag is there but where is she ? _Thought Adam confusingly . The group saw a man who was also decked out and signaling for them to come over there . "Adam Jeanette it's good to see you again" said the man . "Pardon me but who are you?" asked Jeanette . "Oh I was Adam's bunkmate" he said with a slight grin .

"Oh Joshua it's really good to see you again" Said Jeanette and Adam both hugging him both . "Weren't you kicked out of boot camp for something stupid?" asked Adam . "well you should know another young punk got me into it and like the stupid guy that I was I pranked the drill sargent one too many times which it ended with me getting kicked out,So I heard that the two of you made Commander and Lieutenant Commander that's really great I was able to achieve Lieutenant but frankly that's how far I've gotten" explained Joshua while chuckling. Of course he lead them through the men's bathroom and into a private room where they all talked .

"Listen a group named HERC has been moving infected people possibly like my wife and your daughter sadly your son was killed by a man that took his money and his wife" said Joshua sadly . That was a double blow but what about there grand kids?.

"well I do have some good news for your grand kids they alright in fact there trying to form some sort of community in which I hardly know about anyway back to HERC they've been doing this without the armies permission and heck I should know since I was called into reserve action did you two get the call?" asked Joshua . "Yea we did which is why we why we headed toward our apartment and geared up"explained Adam.

"Well good cause I need you lot to check out what there really doing in which follow this tunnel to the end above it you should see a door with go through it and then up the ladder you go and you lot should be right outside there outpost" he explained .

They all nodded and took off knowing that there going to comeback alive . After hours of walking and climbing they were finally outside one of HERC's outposts . Quickly they opened the door and were not really surprised with people and pistols . Shaking there heads in disappointment they easily opened fire killing them . The group quickly moved toward the next room .

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" he ordered . The HERC people didn't listen worth a crap and opened fire . There 9mm bullets easily bounced off there kevlar vests . "Is that all you've got?" asked the commander . The group opened fire on them killing them as it was too easy . As they read the documents they were shocked .

**CLASSIFIED **

_**Subjects were reacting violently to the treatment that we tried to administer the treatment had some side effects such as intense coughing ,more angry outbursts vomiting , fever , Death , and finally passing out . Having enough we couldn't do anything by saving them and there bodies were adapting too fast to our treatment so we did the best thing we could was shoot them as we had no other choice .Which was why we were working under the eye of the president himself as we don't answer to the military or any branch of the military what so ever we even answer to the vice president if need be **_

That sent both soldiers over the edge they took the said document and put it in a bag and headed out . They finally made it back to Joshua who had a shocked expression on his face . "They shot at you?! Oh Jesus Christ this is bad and from the document that you have shown me they only answer to the president or vice president ? Well I guess they must be the elite group that only answers to the top people in the federal government well I'm coming with you" Joshua said .

In which he was handed a custom stock shotgun an pistol that used .45 rounds much like the revolver . Heading back through tunnels they were back outside the stadium . They made it back to the cleaning building where he worked after he was kicked out bootcamp . "I've worked here most of my life so I know everything there is to know about" said Joshua . Sure enough they made there way through the underground tunnel. Where a door that lead to the park now it was only a matter of time before Adam and Jeanette had to rescue there daughter and find out what's really wrong with her and see if they can cure her .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The rescue /Escape from Union City

_**A/N: Hello and greetings reader now the last two chapters will be very interesting … um should I do a sequel to this called The Last Stand Dead Zone ? (You know the game on Facebook and Kongregate? Yea that one? Should I go for it?) anyway back on topic on with the story and enjoy and R&R **_

The group was under the doorway to the park known as Uptown park. Adam looked to his left and his right and had aquired the friends and people he's known for a longtime they opened the underground door way in which they emerged with M 5 sub machine guns . They fired but missed badly in which the group responded with arrows and bullets . They went down easily the proceeded forward and shot two more they finally made it to there daughter whom luckily was still human .

"Bethany my little girl you okay did they hurt you at all?" asked Adam. "Uh I don't think so daddy they did take my blood and asked me if I was feeling alright but that was when the pain intensified and my arm hasn't felt the same since" she explained . Kevin got the keys and unlocked the cage she was in allowing her to exit . "Alright stay right with us don't go wondering off or HERC may shoot to kill in fact they would shoot on sight most likely" said Jeanette .

Everyone nodded at that and headed back until they found two or three more at the entrance . Mentally face palming they raised there weapons in which they fired but these were 'advanced humans' they were a bit faster than normal but not fast enough to dodge bullets . In the end they were shot and thrown on the pile of dead bodies .

Going back through the underground door the ceiling gave way again and they opened Adam and Jeanette taking out a few of them Robbie Kevin and Tony killed some themselves Kelly got a few herself in which they stopped coming . _YES it worked !_ They cheered mentally . Moving forward they were able to get upstairs back to the cellar .

"Alright we have to get to the docks and go from there" said Adam still in command . Kevin had an idea about getting to the docks .

"Well once we get to the docks we should be able to at least get ourselves a big enough boat take your old group and go from there" suggested Kevin . "Yea if there not all sunk" added Jeanette . They all headed out and toward the docks where they weren't far from the old group . It was a pretty short walk toward the new base the turrets didn't fire and the traps weren't online.

Upon entering the door they were greeted with old friends who were sure glad to see them . "Adam Jeanette it's good to see you two how's life treating you?" asked a scruffy looking Alvin . "Pretty good so far so you guys coming with us ?" asked Adam.

"Yea we would hardly have much of a chance in which we should be going we are going to need some C4 from a military base to blow up that concrete wall and then get a boat from the docks most of the small boats were or are sunk but there are some yachts that are still useable however if there are zombies aboard we shoot them no questions asked" said Alvin . "Agreed some of us should go and some of us should keep an eye on our daughter" said Adam.

"Ah I knew you would bring that up in which Simon Brittany Brian Jason and Ethan will stay here and keep an eye on her while the rest of us goes and gets the C4" said Alvin . In which they all left heading toward the wall they were able to make it toward the military base "Alright Fan out look for components to the C4 then meet me and Jeanette back here" he said barking orders . He gave a list of stuff to find to Alvin who gave the orders to his old team .

Adam Jeanette Robbie Kelley and Tony all remained here guarding the entrance for any more zombies should they come through .

Meanwhile Alvin and the others found some military helmets a couple of kevlar vests some military jackets boots and some jeans along with some good weapons . They decided to give the gear to Adam and Jeanette's new team as they are going to need it . Sure enough they had the parts that they needed .

Luckily there was a ladder on the other side . It was after that Kevin Tony and Kelly were all decked out in full army hardware along with there assault rifles and what not they were set to go . They soon made it back where the whole team met up again and started to disassemble the defense system . And haul it with them to where the last yacht was or now is . They planted the C4 and blew a hole in the wall .

Proceeding through it was first Bethany along with the entire group . That was when something went DEAD wrong . "OH shit the zombies they must have followed us through EVERYONE RUN FOR IT DON'T STOP TILL YA GET TO THE DOCKS THEN LET EM HAVE IT !" he shouted . Sure enough everyone ran even Kevin who knew his life was already in danger of being eaten alive . They soon made it half way where they had to shoot down some HERC soldiers in which they boarded the yacht along with untying it they cast off into the ocean luckily zombies couldn't swim at all .

Simon checked the gas and it was good for at least a few years to get them somewhere safe . "Good we should be safe then" said Adam.

But they knew they weren't out of the woods . In which Adam and Jeanette checked Bethany and luckily she was able to combat the infection inside of her in the end she didn't become a zombie after all . Brittany and Eleanor was able to keep the yacht headed toward the west coast where they would be safe . In which it was working and so far everyone picked a room to settle into but not before it was armed with turrets linked to a remote as they headed for what was the west coast . Adam and Jeanette were sure glad that there daughter as some sort of way to counteract the virus inside of her and use it to her advantage .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The escape and finding out the truth

**A/n: Hello reader as this is the final chapter to this story in which I will soon use Internet Yay! Well anyway while I would go on a rant about how wireless is a hassle but for the sake of this story i'll stop right here and let you read the final chapter . **

The group was finally out of union city sure enough they were on there way toward the west coast in hopes it's safe but there in for a surprise meanwhile Alvin and the others continued working on the turrets to be used as defense . After the final turret was installed and grounded it was wired into a special console built by Theodore Simon Brian Jason and Ethan after a few months of testing just to make sure it works some of the group have opted to find an old museum and get some old ship cannons and mount them just in case . Others said it was a bad idea in the end they finally decided that it was a bad idea .

"Frankly I say we anchor in the near the coast and go from there" said Adam. "Yea sounds good we should be able to look for a harbor to dock in and go look for some sort of shelter" added Alvin. Sure enough they all agreed in which they made a sail and sailed toward the coast . Meanwhile there was a group looking for some resources and what not .

"Man we won't be able to find anything we've checked all over north ridge and in fact EVERYWHERE and we are practically out of food and water and we are low on ammo so we are screwed" said one. "Yea I know sooner or later we are gonna become zombie food sooner or later it's only a matter of time" said another .

The others in the group couldn't agree more heck they even checked the docks in fact all over Union City as there was nothing there and hardly anything useful . In which the boat was already sailing toward a local harbor . Docking the group got out there weapons Adam Joshua and Jeanette took point sure enough it was secure .

"Check the area make sure there are no zombies also we are need to secure ourselves a compound with easy access to the boat we will need various supplies and what not" he ordered . Nodding the others took point with there weapons or bows and arrows making sure that this works .

Adam Jeanette and Joshua remained on guard there daughter Bethany was still in her room playing on her computer . Meanwhile the other group spotted some military people along with others with weapons thinking that this was there lucky day they decided to use an old military tactic divide and conqure something that those three were taught during there time in boot camp pretending to not notice the obvious they knew what these guys were planning as they were armed with kevlar vests he also knew that they were going to try and take them by numbers alone .

"I wouldn't try that if I was you we know you lot are somewhere" said Adam. They knew but one of the new guys almost had enough he wanted to shoot that guy right between the head but when he got a good peek between the crates he saw he was in full military uniform only this group was going to risk it all for some food water resources and ammo to stay alive for sometime longer before they become zombie chow . they all knew the risks and decided to use a smoke grenade to obscure there enemies vision .

_Oh they never learn well time to play dumb but NOT waste our own ammo _ he thought . The handmade smoke grenade exploded releasing some smoke obscuring there vision. And with that said they opened fire on the soldiers some got hit in the leg others got out of the way . Once the smoke cleared Adam's wounds weren't that bad .

"Alright you two find them and kill them they drew first blood and so shall we" he ordered . Understanding there orders they left there posts . Only this time they changed up tactics this time they split up into teams ready to ambush the two soldiers . _Hmm what are they doing _ he thought further . Luckily It was only a graze so he was fine . Meanwhile the leader of this group lost a lot of people as to who it was hardly anyone had any communication with in there survivor group which is vital to survival . But having enough they heard gunfire in which Jeanette dispatched a whole team by herself same with Joshua the final team was going to be a tough as they were equipped with the best weapons. And this one decided to take them in a head on fire fight .

They emerged with assault rifles combat shotguns heavy machine guns sub machine guns melee weapons various pistols revolvers and long rifles . They all made it back toward there CO whom they took cover behind the crates .

Hearing gunfire some of them tried to lend a hand but Adam shot them a glare that to just back off and stay out of it meanwhile as the fire fight raged on Adam and his group were struggling in which they called in for back up .

"Alright take out there long riflemen leave the people with assault rifles to us and even you guys can deal with the people with guns and revolvers" he ordered . They ran back and later came out with there own weapons and opened fire on there targets various arrows were flying in which most of them scored a hit Adam Jeanette and Joshua focused on the entire group taking them out in mostly a single shot however the leader wanted to give up but he promised himself he would avenge every single person in his group . Adam aimed his assault rifle at the leaders head. "I know what your going to do and before you could even think I could pull this trigger and it would be all over" he said . "How dare you we were here for supplies and you guys looked easy" said the man with anger in his eyes .

"Well let me tell you this we aren't in fact we are more than that now then get up" he ordered . The man did so with his weapon pointed at the Commander . "So you think your tough just because you can kill zombies let me tell ya I would kill you should you try anything stupi- he didn't get to finish that sentence as he grabbed his assault rifle and jabbed it into his face making him stumble back a bit Jeanette and Joshua opened fire again but he ran behind a crate and grabbed a assault rifle and opened fire he scored a direct hit in her leg making her unable to get to him he did the samething to Joshua . Neither one of them had much of a chance to land a killer blow .

Using his navy seal training he knew he couldn't beat cause of his experience however he had one thing on his side stealth and the element of surprise by using those he could critically wound .

_Fine if that's how you wanna play it_ he thought he singled two of his friends to try and cut him off but to no luck as he out flanked them however it was Adam himself who cut him off at the last attempt of an escape or something from his actions . His real plan was to lead him into a trap and then take him out Adam however had another plan in mind .

Using all of his training he had to somehow kill him without risking his own life or that of his group and even that in it's self would be tricky .

"So you wanna try and take me ? Your gonna regret it" he taunted . _He's trying to make me give away my position I have to be smarter than that _ he thought . Sure enough he used his training and found his opponent hiding in between some steal construction beams. Aiming his weapon the former seal was almost terrified and unsure of what to do he couldn't let fear take over however he had a plan .

Using his own training in his years he aimed his weapon and readied his finger on the trigger Adam fired first as did the seal. Both bullets went straight for there targets but at the last second the commander got out of the way so he wouldn't get killed .

The bullet made it's mark dead center killing the elite navy seal . Of course he stripped him of weapons and whatever else he could find . And left his body to be eaten by the zombies . Sure enough Adam and the others washed off the gear and stored it away should another survivor come .

After hours of trying to secure a shelter they did as it was close to the harbor it was bare empty .

That was when construction began with the resources that they already accumulated over time and was able to build a decent base with barricades gates lights wind-meals veggie gardens water collectors ammo storage's at least two of them ammo drop offs resource drop offs and finally some beds work bench wood storage food storage water storage metal storage and a construction yard various traps along with some left over turrets .

And along with some decoy traps sure enough the base was set to go in which the beds were put in last along with some battery generators for electricity which was perfect and a short burst radio that was wired to the boat the only thing that was in range .

_Okay that should do it time to bring the turrets online _he thought with the flick of a switch everything was set to go in which the look out towers were also put in place . All that was left was set a security team and a team on the boat . Sure enough the other compound was later sacked for resources to ensure Adam and his groups survival .

That was when an entire hoard of zombies came rushing . And not a moment too soon the turrets were fully brought online as they were in passive mode now they were ready for combat .

"Everyone battle stations This is not a drill move your asses" he shouted . Everyone grabbed there weapons some got the barrcicades and others got to the towers with there long rifles he knew that he had a chance to survive as long as possible .

The turrets took out most of the zombies coming at them but the dogs along with the fatmen could take more but they kept coming .

"Hold your place do not try and flee!" he shouted. As they waited a few got closer that was when they opened fire on the zombies that couldn't die that easily . Sure enough most of the zombies fell easily to the turrets and more fell to the people with guns in which they would be fine for the moment before another hoard came and tried to take them out . Meanwhile a call came in over the radio .

**Random Person : Can anyone hear me we are about to be overrun by the zombies our defenses are nearly down ! **

_**Commander Seville : **_**This is Commander Seville what's your status Over ? **

**Random Person : It's not good like I said most of my survivors are holding them as we speak but more and more keep coming and we don't know why I have a suspicion that it's HERC and there still here somewhere. **

_**Commander Seville : **_** Yea that could be it well anyway I have some bad news that this virus has spread globally and it's all because of one scientist as we don't know where the blast originated from . **

**Random Person : _Well that sucks wait a sec …. the zombies are going away and it looks like a guy with glasses was some how controlling them _**

_OH shit I know this guy _he thought .

_**Commander Seville : **_** Listen get out of there grab whom ever you can and RUN like hell come to our compound you should see a boat off in the distance**

**Random Person : _Yea I think I do i'll be there soon over and out _**

Adam knew that he wouldn't however he couldn't take that chance so he grabbed some of his own men in which they stood down from there battle stations . "Listen we may have a potential ally so we are going to help him I want someone on communications" said Adam pointing to Joshua . The guy shrugged in which he kept monitoring traffic nothing but useless chat .

Meanwhile Adam Alvin Jeanette Kelvin Tony and Simon all headed toward the source of the transmission . Sure enough they got there too late . _Damn it hold on wait a minute _ he thought . The guy with the shades moved his finer in a side to side motion telling him to stop . "One more step and he's dead faster than anyone of you can kill a zombie" he said warningly .

"Alright who are you i'd like to know besides were here for him" said Adam pointing to the man . "Oh my apologizes are you familiar with the T virus?" he asked . "Yea I think I am one of the armies scientists accidentally recreated it making it stronger" said Adam.

"well you would be half right but the other half is this there was a girl or woman in this case named Alice as she was the first one to use the T virus to her advantage now I hear that your daughter can do it normally any person that comes into contact with the T virus is dead then later becomes a zombie child or adult it doesn't really matter" he explained.

The commander was taken aback but he was right . "So is it true that HERC started all of this?" asked Adam. "Yes it is however they are backed up by the former company known as Umbrella the very one that created the nemesis program and even created the T virus and was the one that didn't even try to stop it from spreading globally instead they let it do so heck not even the military did much either" he said . "Just who are you?" asked Adam. "My name is Albert ,Albert Wesker" said Albert.

"Well Albert i'm sure we can be allies" said Adam. Luckily some of the zombies disbanded and headed back to the base meanwhile Kevin and the others were also monitoring a few other things as well that was when they picked up another transmission but it wasn't from any of the compounds as it was in the sky somehow . The voice was female but yet this was somehow odd . However there was another hoard advancing upon the compound .

**Yacht : **_**This is Yacht 1 you have a hoard of zombies advancing on you with a new one called nemsis leading them **_

**Commander Seville : **_**Roger that Yacht 1 Charlie over and out **_

Adam looked at Wesker and nodded to him whom nodded as they left Adam felt that this was going to be a chance to live for himself his group and his others he picked up .

**Commander Seville : _This is Charlie ! I'm heading back come in Yacht 1 over _**

**Yacht 1 : This is yacht 1 we read you loud and clear five by five you had better hurry back there double time who knows how long they may survive against nemesis**

**Commander Seville : _Copy that Yacht 1 i'm on my way Charlie 1 out _**

With a simple movement of his walkie talkie it turned off as he finally made his way back to the he saw that most of the zombies if not all of them were killed in fact the only one left was nemesis and that in it's self was going to be quite a challenge . Making it back he drew his M4A1 assault rifle and opened fire not stopping on the big creature .

Though he ignore the bullets he saw who was attacking him and fired his mini gun the bullets hit his kevlar vest but he did survive the brunt force of the attack.

Chucking a grenade he swallowed it but it then exp loaded inside of him but only smoke came out of his mouth .

"Alright not what I had in mind" he said cursing his own boneheaded decision sure enough the people in the towers fired there long rifles at the nemesis creature severally wounding it but he didn't stop there instead he used his rocket launcher at him that was when finally the turrets were brought online and he was wounded so he retreated to get patched up .

"Alright everyone start to repair those barricades and those turrets we need them fully operational before another hoard of zombies comes through here" said Adam . And with that said the group started to work on the barricades traps and turrets while Adam goes over the stuff that got used and destroyed in the attack . Now the group will have to function as a whole while it won't be easy it will be great in the long run but they now have an ally who wishes to destroy Umbrella and now HERC . _Just what are those two companies planning and just who runs Umbrella _ he thought while going over the list of supplies . That was when he knew that he knew what to do . _ Well with a compound and a boat we won't have to worry about ever evacuating but just in case we do we will have a means of escape which is perfect _ he thought further .

**A/N: and that now concludes the story of the Last stand union City should I go ahead with a sequel the Last stand Deadzone ? And of course this story will pick up after union city and continue from there what do you guys think as I really wanna hear your feedback I know it wasn't much but it isn't easy combining Resident Evil and the Last Stand games now we have Albert Wesker and the Umbrella just what is the connection behind the two of them . You resident Evil fans / Last stand Fans should figure this out well this is chipmunkfanatic signing OUT ! **


End file.
